Drunken Late Night Visitor
by TonksBella
Summary: After the meeting with her father Rachel needed to unwind. Sarah pays the price.


Wait, what is this? Two stories in one day. Wow, so yea here is another one shot, this one with everyone's favorite proclone and punk rock hoe.

I do not own Orphan Black and all that jazz. Wish I did though.

* * *

Drunken Late Night Visit

Sarah laid on Felix's couch enjoying time to herself for a change and with Felix out doing god knows what and nor did she care being able to relax was nice change. Her eyes were almost closed when the sound of someone banging on the door breaking the quietness Sarah was enjoying so much.

"What the hell" she grumbled to herself looking at the door but not moving to get up an answer it, hoping the person would go away, but the banging went on. Reluctantly Sarah got off the couch as the banging was even harder this time. As she walked over to the door taking the screw driver out and opening it just to get slapped right in the face, shocking her and causing her to stumble a little from the impact.

"You Bitch" a drunk Rachel Duncan slurred as she shoved past a still stunned Sarah who was rubbing the side of her face where Rachel had hit her, seeing her stumble into the loft, bottle in hand. "

So this is where you hide your ugly face" Rachel stated looking around the loft in disgust not trying to hide it at all.

"We all can't be a corporate robot bitch now can we Duncan?" Sarah replied, but this was a wrong thing to say given her drunken state as Rachel stomped over to Sarah getting in her face their noses almost touching.

"Don't act like you know anything about me Manning" Rachel hissed breathing in to Sarah's face causing both of them to take a step back so one could breath and the other could take a drink from the bottle in her hand.

"Well for one, I can tell you're drunk off your ass, which I'm surprised they let you being Dyad's poster child" Sarah told her.

"I'm no one's poster child Manning. I'm my own person"

"Are you really? You out of all of us is most likely monitored the heaviest" Sarah stated crossing her arms over her chest looking right at Rachel who said nothing but drank from her bottle.

"Okay Rachel I think you've had enough of that" Sarah took step towards Rachel her hand out reaching for the bottle.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough" she stated pulling the bottle away from Sarah's reach.

"Rachel" Sarah started in a warning "tone give me the bottle"

Rachel smiled "if you want it try and take it from me" she challenged looking Sarah in the eye.

Sarah just tilted her head to the side sighing heavily "you asked for it" soon Rachel found herself on the dirty floor on her stomach with Sarah on sitting on top of her, holding her booze bottle over her head adding more of a insult she took a drink of it to.

"Get your ass off of me this instant" Rachel demanded trying to get up but couldn't with all off Sarah's weight on top of her.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing here Duncan" Sarah demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Now get your fat ass off of me"

Sarah raised an eye brow at the comment about her ass. "Hate to break it to you Proclone, but if I have a fat ass" Sarah leaned in so her mouth was next to Rachel's ear "than so do you" she whispered the last part.

Taking another swig of the alcohol she slapped Rachel's ass causing her to yelp "that's for slapping me earlier" Sarah got up and walked away putting the bottle on the counter, watching as Rachel picked herself off the floor and sat down on the coffee table looking a little sick.

"Oi don't you dare throw up Proclone. Because if you do it'll be my ass that get's chewed out" Sarah warned.

Rachel's eye glanced up from the floor to Sarah "and you think I care about your stupid filthy hideous rug Manning"

"No I don't either, it's my brothers and I just don't want to listen to him bitch for that matter" Noticing Rachel still looked a little sick but that wasn't all her usually well kept hair was messed up, her eyes were blotched as if she had been crying.

"Alright you, let's get you cleaned up a little and get you home" Sarah helped the drunk proclone up off the table and in to the bath room, turning the water on for her.

"Now I'm sure you can handle the rest yourself yea" she said walking out of the bathroom not even giving Rachel a second glance. Going back to the couch she sat down her head thrown back looking up at the ceiling felling a headache coming on. Knowing she shouldn't with the enemy in the next room she closed her eyes throwing and arm over them as well for good measure.

"Sarah" she heard Rachel yell out but ignored her "SARAH" she yelled even louder than the first time

"WHAT?" she yelled back getting up off the couch going back in to the bathroom. "What the hell" she said looking at Rachel whose arms were sticking up in the air looking overly stupid causing her to laugh a little.

"Stop laughing and help me" she said but it was muffled because of the sweater.

"How much did you have to drink?" she asked helping the proclone out of the sweater. "There you're free from the big bad sweater" she smirked dropping it to the floor. "Now can you handle the rest or do you need help with that to?" Sarah asked as if she were talking to a small child.

Only to get Rachel's skirt in the face well could be worse she thought turning around leavening the room until she felt something else hit her in the back causing her to stop in the door way. Turning around to see what it was this time and seeing a black lacy bra on the floor right in front of her.

"Did you just?" Sarah started but was stop when something hit her right in the face. "Did you just hit me in the face with your underwear?" she asked

"Maybe" a naked Rachel said looking at Sarah blinking innocently before stepping in to the tub, well trying to any way as Sarah stood there watching her nearly fall. Moving quickly Sarah went to catch her before the proclone fell flat on her face caught her in time, but only to end up in the tub of water herself getting completely wet.

"Damn it you've got to be kidding me" she snapped brushing her now wet hair from her face getting out of the tub soaked from her fall, and with Rachel laughing at Sarah's misfortune rather loudly 'just effing great' she thought taking off her shit.

"If you want you can join me" Rachel spoke.

"How much have you had to drink Duncan?" Sarah asked looking at her perplexed and a little disturbed.

"A lot, now shut up and get your fine, fat ass in this tub with me" she demanded hitting the water with her hand.

'Great just what I need me getting hit on now' Sarah was pulled back when warm water hit her in the face.

"I'm waiting" Rachel drawled out Sarah rolled her eyes and striped down ignoring Rachel's drunk cat calls. She quickly hurried over and grabbed the bottle from the counter and went back in the bathroom stepping in to the other end of the tub bottle in hand.

'God I hope no one comes in' she thought and that's when she heard the door slide open.

"Sarah I'm back" Cosima called out seeing her in the bathroom she started to walk over

"No Cos don't" but it was too late she was in the door way seeing Rachel as well at the other end of the tub.

"Um okay" Cosima paused.

"If you want, you could join us as well Cosima" Rachel spoke causing Sarah to groan and submerge herself in the water completely.

* * *

And done, I know two stories in one day, four in the same year. Just so you all know, I am crap at writing summaries. Don't know why, just can't do them. All Mistakes are mine, and no I did not edit this at 2 in the morning, it's 2 in the afternoon, and I am getting ready for work. Hope you enjoy, there are more to come. I have at least three written just need to edit, and am writing like three more or so. Let me know what you think, you know it's that button that says review. It does help me know what I need to work on.

Ash


End file.
